Full-face helmets are, of course, well-known in the art. These helmets typically have a single, integrated shell that is padded, with a forward portion that covers the wearer's mouth and chin area. An elliptically-shaped opening curves around the front so that the wearer can see. The helmet is held on the wearer's head by a chin strap that extends underneath the wearer's jaw near his or her throat. Chin straps typically consist of two strips of material, one each being connected to opposite sides of the helmet. The two pieces are joined together by a double-ring buckle. Typically, the chin strap is in the neighborhood of about one-inch in width.
Full-face helmets are worn for a variety of reasons relating to both safety and speed. They also help keep out the cold. When used for off-road or motocross racing they help keep debris off the face and chin.
Conventional helmet chin straps create a pivot-point that allows a helmet to ride up and down on the wearer's head. For example, even if the helmet fits correctly, conventional chin straps will allow the front part of a full-face helmet to move up and down approximately four inches relative to the wearer's face. This is a problem and has been for years. It becomes particularly problematical for off-road racing, motocross, ATV, snowmobiles, BMX, jet skiers, boat racers, and ECT uses, where the rider or driver of the vehicle is subject to a variety of forces that can move the helmet relative to the head. These uses can create a potentially dangerous situation when a full-face helmet “rides” far enough up the face while the vehicle is moving, such that the portion that covers the mouth begins to block the wearer's view.
The present invention solves the above problem by providing a stabilizer system that impedes the ability of the helmet to ride upwardly in the manner just described.